fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallimimus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Gallimimus (gall-e-mime-us, meaning "Chicken/Rooster Mimic") are medium to large sized ornithomimid prehistoric creatures from the late Cretaceous period in Asia. They were added in Build 6.2, are diurnal (meaning will be active during the day and sleep at night) and are the only ornithomimids in the game. They are also the only flocking animal in the game. They are approximately four blocks tall and seven blocks long at adulthood. There is no size difference between the genders, but males have a red front torso and a bright red crest. Newborns are half a block tall, and are fully grown in 10 ingame days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. It can drop Gallimimus meat, Gallimimus claws, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Gallimimus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the gallimimus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a gallimimus. As of Build 6.3.1, they come with feathers that can be toggled off in the Revival mod config file. The feathers do not change the behavior of the gallimimus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by any light source. BEHAVIOR Gallimimus is a flocking dinosaurian creature that will stick together and defend each other when attacked. It is not very large, so they cannot break blocks. They have an advanced herding AI that means they will form individual flocks which will always stay together and defend each other. When alone, they will run from predators; however if a member of a flock is attacked, they will fight to the death, which, depending on the predator and the size of the group, can lead to entire flocks of gallimimus' being killed. They are very fast mobs however, and are opportunistic omnivores that can often steal meat from recently killed mobs. When attacked by a player, they will usually give up the chase relatively quickly as they only want the threat out of the area. They will also naturally seek out and eat plants and leaves. They also can ride in Minecarts When on their own, they are prey to allosaurus, ceratosaurus, dilophosaurus, sarcosuchus, spinosaurus, and tyrannosaurus. Baby gallimimus' are targeted by a wider array of carnivores as well. There appears to be a bug where the predator will only attack their specific prey gallimimus and ignores the rest of the flock, even when the specific gallimimus is killed, which usually leads to the predator slowly dying. Gallimimus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult gallimimus' can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Gallimimus can be tamed similarly to most other prehistoric creatures. The easiest method is to be within six blocks of a Gallimimus' egg when it hatches. Alternatively, a Gallimimus can be tamed using a whip, or by being hand-fed. They are rideable after being tamed. RIDING Tamed Gallimimus are rideable once they are 10 days old. When ridden, they won't go hungry and can't grow up. They can only be controlled if the player is holding a whip. The controls for movement are based on the direction in which the player is facing. Entering water that is two blocks deep or more will result in the player being automatically dismounted. Movement while on a Gallimimus can at times be jerky. Occasionally, the animal may stop moving completely. FEEDING Gallimimus do not hunt other mobs when hungry, but they do eat meat. They will also seek out and eat ancient ferns, flowers, grass, and leaves. They can eat items dropped on the ground, be hand-fed, or eat from a feeder if one is in sight. Its diet consists of apples, seeds, wheat, bread, porkchops, sugar canes, eggs, sugar, cakes, cookies, melons, melon seeds, pumpkin seeds, beef, chicken, carrots, potatoes, pumpkin pies, Dillhoffia Seeds, ferns, Failuresaurus Flesh, all aquatic spawns and all prehistoric eggs. PHOTO GALLERY GallimimusLookingIntoDistance.png|A Gallimimus looking into the distance. Gallimimus_DNA.png|Gallimimus DNA Gallimimus_Egg.png|Gallimimus egg GalliDinopedia.png|The Gallimimus Dinopedia entry. Qul8aKz.png|Gallimimus preview 2017-07-27_11.08.43.png|A Baby Gallimimus 2018-01-21_14.40.08.png|A herd of Gallimimus grazing in the forest Galliscale.png|A male (blue face) and female scaley Gallimimus 2018-04-29_08.43.08.png|a flock of gallimimus running from tyrannosaurus 2018-08-07_09.27.26.png|A flock of agitated Gallimimus. 2018-08-09_19.21.01.png|Some gallimimus in the desert. 2018-08-24_13.44.02.png|A gallimimus running away. |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Gallimimus (meaning "Chicken/Rooster Mimic") are prehistoric creatures that were added in the 6.2 Build. It grows to roughly 3.8 blocks tall and 7 blocks long in 10 Minecraft days. It can drop gallimimus meat, gallimimus claws, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. They come with feathers that can be toggled off in the Revival mod config file. BEHAVIOR Gallimimus are neutral, and will only attack if provoked. If one gallimimus is injured, the others will defend it, much like vanilla Minecraft wolves. They are extremely fast mobs. They are opportunistic omnivores, and will often steal meat from recently killed mobs. They are prey to tyrannosaurus, allosaurus, and deinonychus, though normally, gallimimuses win fights with deinonychus. Gallimimus breed every five minutes, with the breeding probability determined by the nearby population. TAMING Gallimimus can be tamed in the same way as all other tamable prehistoric creatures. The player needs to stay within a six-block radius of the hatching egg, and the hatchling will be tamed. If not, the player must hand-feed it until it is tamed. This dinosaur can be controlled with a stick. RIDING Tamed gallimimus are rideable once they are 10 days old. When ridden, they won't go hungry and can't grow up. They can only be controlled if the player is holding a whip. The controls for movement are in the regular WASD format. Entering water that is two blocks deep or more will result in the player being automatically dismounted. FEEDING Gallimimus do not hunt other mobs when hungry, but they do eat meat. They will also eat ferns. They can eat items off the ground, be hand-fed, or eat from a feeder if one is in sight. Its diet consists of all meat, bread, potatoes, melon seeds, and normal seeds. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2014-07-04_16.05.52.png|All non-feathered gallimimus subspecies. Blue Galli.png|A blue feathered gallimimus Brown Galli.png|A brown feathered gallimimus Green Machine.png|A green feathered gallimimus Red and Brown.png|A red feathered gallimimus Gallimimus_DNA.png|Gallimimus DNA Gallimimus_Egg.png|Gallimimus egg Galli DinoPedia.png|The gallimimus DinoPedia entry 2015-08-18_01.42.07.png|A pack of Gallimimus walk through the grassland Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Feathered Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Omnivore Category:Neutral Category:Theropods Category:Rideable Category:Tetanurae Category:Coelurusauria Category:Ornithomimosauria Category:Maniraptoriformes